Sanar tus heridas
by Eowyn93
Summary: Después del ataque a Alexandría, Daryl encuentra a Carol sentada en el porche llorando. Y lo que ve le asusta. Quiere recuperarla, a su mejor amiga, a la persona que siempre les salva.


**Sanar tus heridas.**

Rick, Daryl y Glenn entraron por las puertas de Alexandria y vieron la destrucción de su hogar. Cuerpos tirados por todos lados y sangre. Rick salió corriendo en busca de sus hijos, rezando para que una vez más , estuvieran bien.

En el porche de la casa se encontró a Carol, manchada de sangre, con los ojos rojos de haber estado llorando y fumando. Rick se detuvo delante de ella sin saber cómo preguntar que había pasado o si Carl y la nena estaban bien.

Carl y Judith están seguros- Les dijo Carol sin mirarle- espero que Sam también y Jessie...

Carol.¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Rick

¿Acaso no lo ves? Nos atacaron, y tuvimos que atacar. Muchos han muerto y a muchos los he matado yo.

Rick se detuvo y la miró fijamente. Estaba destrozada. Y a Rick le partía el alma que una vez más, ella se hubiera tenido que encargar de protegerlos y matar. Como en Terminus.

¿CAROL? - Daryl se acercó a ella corriendo y se arrodilló delante de ella- ¿Estás herida? ¿Por qué tienes tanta sangre? ¿Te han mordido?- le preguntaba Daryl desesperado

No.. tranquilo. No es mi sangre

Y después de eso , Se levantó y se fue del porche. Daryl y Rick se miraron sin saber qué hacer.

Rick..

Lo sé, ve detrás de ella. Yo iré a ver a los demás

Daryl fue detrás de ella y la encontró deambulando por la avenida central de Alexandria. Se cruzó con Morgan que lo miró fijamente para luego desviar la mirada y mirar hacia atrás hacia Carol

Carol, esperame, por favor- le dijo Daryl

Daryl estoy bien, de verdad.

Si estuvieras bien, estaría en casa limpiandote la sangre de la cara.¿ Por cierto de qué vas vestida? ¿te has disfrazado de lobo?

Sí..

Chica lista

Daryl en serio, no es buen momento, voy a ver si alguien necesita ayuda. Como Jessie y …

Sam

Sí..

Carol ven conmigo, no creo que quieras que un niño te vea con esas pintas.

Carol suspiró y decidió seguirlo. Daryl no sabía que más decir, estaba asustado. Estaba asustado desde que ese ruido había empezado a sonar. Pensó en Carol, asesinada. En Judith, asesinada.. Cuando la vió en el porche se relajó al ver que estaba viva. Pero empezaba a darse cuenta, que aunque no estuviera herida fisícamente, lo estaba emocionalmente. Estaba peor que después de Terminus. Esta vez ni se había alegrado de verle .

Daryl se sentó a la mesa con Rick, mientras Carol subía a cambiarse arriba. Gracias a dios, los niños estaban bien.

Papá, Carol me dijo que me quedara aquí y se fue a ayudar.

Lo sé, se que podía contar con ella

¿ Tu sabías que estaba en alerta por los lobos y que alguien dentro de Alexandria es un traidor?

Sí.. Carol me comentó algo

Así que lo de Carol la ama de casa era una fachada- dijo Daryl

Sí, Carol me dijo que así volvía a ser invisible.- dijo Rick mientras lo miraba apenado.

A daryl lo último le sentó mal . ¿Cómo podía pensar Carol que era invisible? Todos los del grupo sabían como era en realida. Al principio estaba cabreado con ella por aparentar ser una ama de casa normal en Alexandria. Hasta se había burlado de sus ropas. Se había distanciado de ella. Y en el momento que la vió en el porche se dió cuenta de cómo la había echado de menos y casi se cae de rodillas al ver que estaba viva.

Si no me necesitáis, iré a ver como está

Carol se encontraba en el dormitorio, buscando ropa limpia y que no fuera uno de esos malditos jerseys de vieja. Ya no tenía que ocultar quien era. Su fachada había caído. En ese momento, oyó a Daryl entrar y cerrar la puerta.

Dime algo

¿Ahora? ¿Después de semanas aquí solo mirandome con desprecio, quieres que te diga algo?

Daryl se sorprendió de su enfado. Ella no era así.

-Déjame en paz Daryl. Voy a ducharme

Dicho esto cerró de un portazo la puerta del cuarto de baño. Daryl no sabía que hacer , de pronto escuchó un sollozo y entró sin importarle si ella estaba decente o no.

La vió tirada en el suelo con solo la ropa interior puesta, intentando limpiarse la sangre y sin resultado.

Carol, por favor- dijo intentando acercarse a ella. Ella se apartó y se dispuso a llenar la bañera-

Daryl voy a darme un baño, sal

No hasta que me digas como estás

Daryl..

Y entoncés él se fijó en ella. Estaba más delgada y todavía tenía un moratón en el costado. El golpe que se llevó en Grady todavía con ella.

Observó que le costaba trabajo moverse.

¿ por qué no me dijiste nada?

No pasa nada, como ves, he podido defender Alexandria pese a estar lesionada.

Y así sin más se dió la vuelta para desnudarse por completo y meterse en la bañera. Daryl avergonzado miró hacia otro distinta. Echaba de menos a su mejor amiga. Parecía estar oculta en un lugar tan profundo que temía no poder rescatarla.

Se acercó a la bañera y se arrodilló ante ella. Pensó en cuantas veces la había perdido y en cuantas otras, casi la pierde. Pensó en su sonrisa falsa y su mirada perdida. Odiaba que no le dijera que le pasara, pero no podía culparla, él se había distanciado.Y ahora no sabía si podía recuperarla.

Carol.. perdóname, sé que me alejé de ti. Pero por favor, háblame, dime que puedo hacer para ayudarte- le dijo mientras que se acercaba a acariciar su brazo por encima del agua. Estaba demasiado tranquilo aun sabiedo que estaba completamente desnuda debajo del agua.

Y así de pronto ella empezó a llorar desconsolada.

Ojalá hubiera sido yo.. No merezco vivir después de lo que hice y de lo que sigo haciendo..

¿ De qué mierda estás hablando?

Maté a Lizzie. Había matado a Mika y iba a hacerlo con Judith. Tuve que hacerlo. Y no puedo olvidarlo. Y ahora tengo que seguir matando y alejandome de Sam, haciéndole daño cada vez que lo alejo de mí. Tendría que haber muerto en Grady y no Beth.

Daryl quería pegarle, gritarle, insultarla.. por querer morir.

¿Es que eres imbécil? ¿morir tu en lugar de Beth? Me habría matado que hubieras muerto, casi muero de pena con Beth. Pero si tú...- quería llorar nada más que de pensarlo- joder, Carol, siento mucho lo de lizzie y ojalá pudiera hacerlo desaparecer, pero como vuelvas a decir eso.., joder.. ¿ es que no te das cuenta?

¿ De qué? Soy un monstruo, Daryl, no necesito tu compasión- dijo mientras salía de la bañera con una toalla. Pero entonces, Daryl la agarró y la estampó contra la puerta

¿ Es que no te das cuenta que no puedo vivir sin ti? ¿De qué me alejé de tí porque lo único que podía pensar era que un día te perdería como perdimos a Beth? ¿ de que el día que eso pasé.. moriré contigo?- Daryl le decía deseperado y tan cerca de su cara, que sentía su respiración agitada y el rastro de las lágrimas en su car

Daryl... no puedes acercarte a mí.. te haré daño como a todos.. - le decía llorando, su mirada una mezcla de miedo, amor y desesperación.

Te amo, Carol- dijo acercándose más a ella, hasta que su nariz rozaba la suya

No puedes amar a un monstruo

No, tienes razón- ella le miró con desesperanza mientras intentaba apartarse- pero tu no eres un monstruo, eres un maldito ángel.

Y dicho esto, Daryl la besó. Con ternura, con amor, con remordimiento. Un beso que intenaba sanar sus heridas. Un beso que significaba lo que sabían desde hacía mucho pero no querían saber por miedo.

Nunca más me alejaré de ti- dijo Daryl mientras apoyaba su frente contra la suya y la miraba con devoción. Se prometió a si mismo que nunca dejaría de ayudarla ni de sanar sus heridas. Ella lo había hecho con él . Ahora él haría lo mismo. Hasta el fin de sus días.


End file.
